This Could Mean Danger
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Part three of four. Kurt is starting to trust Blaine a little more now. But could danger be ahead? For Kurt and his feelings?


This Could Mean Danger

Blaine walked into the music room, sheet music and guitar in hand. He was humming, when he saw Kurt sitting on a chair, reading. He stopped for a minute and just kind of…stared at him. His hair was sitting perfectly in place, as usual. His uniform was impeccable, down to his neatly tied shoelaces. Blaine had been wondering why Kurt was here. He didn't seem like the usual reform school type. He continued to stare until he heard someone come up behind him. "Like what you see, Curly?" He turned his head to see Jeff behind him.

"Why, what's it to you?" He learned that some of these guys don't respond well to nice, Jeff being one of them.

"Oh, nothing. Just…wondering. Better watch yourself, Curly. Kurtie Bird is a tough one to crack." Jeff snickered and strolled off.

Blaine shivered involuntarily and dropped some sheet music. Kurt snapped his head around at the noise. Blaine coughed and blushed, bending down to pick up the fallen music. "Uh, hey, Kurt. Um, I'm here to work on the song…"

Kurt almost-_almost_-giggled at Blaine being all flustered. He put his book down and walked over, picking up the music with him. "It's okay, Blaine. Yeah, you wanted me here, I'm here." He looked down at the music and frowned a little. "This song? Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You want a gay guy to sing about wearing a dress? Do you hate me, or just loathe me?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's not about wearing a dress, Kurt. It's talking about two people who find out that they like each other. Just trust me, okay?" Blaine smiled up at him, holding up the guitar.

_Trust me. _Those were two words you either didn't hear, or didn't want to hear in this place. Kurt licked his lips quickly, then sighed and nodded. "We'll give it a try…" he read over the music and hummed a few bars. "Okay, ready."

Blaine nodded and put the guitar over his shoulder and laid the music down in front of him. He started playing, motioning for Kurt to start.

Kurt bobbed his head to the music, then smirked at Blaine's signal to start. Boy, was Blaine going to be surprised.

_Every night I walked the streets_

_Never dreaming what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely_

_I saw in the mirror my reflection_

_Staring back at me_

_I thought, will I ever find what I need?_

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kurt knew the song? From the way he talked about it, Blaine didn't think Kurt would even like it, let alone know it. Boy, this guy was full of surprises. He smiled a little as Kurt went into the chorus.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

'_Cause no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

Blaine nearly forgot to come in, he was so transfixed by this boy's high voice. Blaine had never heard anything like it. It was beautiful. He shook his head and sang the lines, trying to focus.

_Oh my heart's been tried_

_Time and again _

_Always thought that it was me but_

_I see now just how wrong I was_

_No, I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me_

_Baby please_

_Don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight_

Kurt heard Blaine sing the high notes with ease, then remembered he was supposed to sing "tonight" with him and joined in, singing the chorus and smiled despite himself.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

'_Cause no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

Blaine saw Kurt smile and smiled back softly, singing then next lines while looking at him.

_Don't be cruel to me_

_Oh, I've wanted more_

_But I've been wrong before_

Kurt sang his lines and smiled a little wider. He was having fun, he had to admit.

_So much learning to lose_

_But you're not a day too soon_

_So say you feel the same and_

Blaine joined in on the last line of the bridge, looking up at Kurt through his thick lashes, singing to him.

_We'll never be lonely anymore_

Kurt saw Blaine's look and licked his lips nervously, swallowed, then continued the song with Blaine.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cause no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

Blaine stopped the guitar for this chorus, so it was just their voices blending together.

_But i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cause no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

Blaine held out the notes with Kurt and smiled, trying to get rid of the younger boy's nerves. He strolled over with the guitar and sang the additional lines.

_We're just better off…_

Kurt smiled slightly, his nerves wearing off a little as he sang out, a little more loudly.

_I'll wear that dress…_

Blaine walked a little closer to Kurt, smiling and looking down at the guitar, singing.

_And I'll wear that tie…_

Kurt blushed a little and sang out softly.

_And we'll just dance through the night_

He and Blaine sang the last couple of words together.

_Tonight…_

_Tonight…_

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine singing high notes with him, and it gave him a little more reason to sing. He closed his eyes and sang with more feeling on the last word, making his voice clear and high.

_Tonight…._

Kurt held out the high note alone, and Blaine stopped playing, just standing close to him and listening. It was amazing, how angelic his voice was.

Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine really close. Kurt's gaze flicked momentarily to Blaine's lips, then he backed up and turned, shuffling his music. "Well, that was a good song. You were right. It complements our voices so well."

Blaine nodded and backed up. Right, so closeness was a no-no. Got it. "Yeah, it is. I'm really surprised you knew it, though."

Kurt smirked. "Why would you say that?"

Blaine shrugged and motioned around. "Well, usually if you've done something to end up here then indie rock isn't usually what I think you'd listen to."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm not a normal delinquent. I used to be a model student at my old school." Kurt's smiled softly, remembering days at his old school. Singing with the few friends he had, being able to wear his own clothes… "It was great."

Blaine tilted his head a little. "Kurt, I wanted to ask you. Why did you get sent here? You don't seem like the kind of guy that usually ends up at a place like this." Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit on the couch.

Kurt bit his lip, then decided to chance it and sit next to Blaine. He got up and walked over, arms crossed on top of each other and sat down. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did, Blaine. I don't want anyone to know. The only thing the teachers know is the basics. They don't know everything." He sighed. No one knew but him. He thought about telling his Dad, but he wouldn't understand. No one knew what it was like for him.

Blaine saw Kurt's gaze drift, and he gingerly reached out and touched the boy's white, slim hand. "You can tell me, Kurt. I swear to you I won't say anything to anyone. It's between me and you. Do you trust me?"

Kurt met Blaine's gaze. Did he trust Blaine? The older boy had been nothing but kind to him. He even wanted to sing with him. Kurt sighed, then nodded. It's about time someone knew. "Yes, I trust you. And I'll tell you." Kurt exhaled, than began the story.

"It was last year. I was in a regular public school. And I was a model student. I did my homework, got all good grades, had a couple of friends. Everything was fine. Except for one guy. A football player. See, I was the only out kid at my school, if not the only gay one. And this idiot made it a point to make my life utter hell everyday."

Blaine frowned. "So, you were bullied?"

Kurt nodded and continued, "I was too afraid to do anything to him, so I went to anyone I could. Teachers, guidance counselors, even the principal. They didn't do anything. Then I heard about an all boys' school with a no tolerance bullying policy. I got excited, and ran home and told my Dad. He found out, and told me, that it was a reform school for kids who got kicked out of public school. He refused to have me go there, and told me to stick it out. So, I tried. I ignored the guy and tried to go on with my daily life. Then, one day, he and a bunch of other guys cornered me in the handicapped bathroom and ganged up on me, beating me up. It was mostly shoving me and throwing my books, that way nothing would leave marks. They didn't want me to be able to have anyone believe me, so they didn't punch me or anything. Just shoved me against the bathroom wall a few times, threw my books into the toilet and ran off. But there were so many of them…it scared me so bad…" Kurt eyes glazed over and he felt them burning, remembering the pain of getting pushed up against a concrete wall by a two-hundred pound football player.

Blaine just sat there, speechless. This boy, the tough, no-nonsense boy was getting harassed at his old school?

Kurt wiped at his eyes and finished. "I didn't tell anyone-who would believe me, anyway, right?-but I couldn't do it anymore. I was afraid to walk down the hallway, I was always looking over my shoulder. It was getting bad. I knew I had to get out of there." Kurt shrugged. "I knew Dalton was my only chance out. So…" Kurt looked down. "I cut school one day, and robbed a department store."

Blaine covered his mouth. "You intentionally put yourself here? Wasn't there anything else you could do?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "What was I supposed to do, Blaine? It would have just continued until graduation, and I don't think I could have handled that. I had to do something. So I ran. Like a coward, I ran away and came here. Then, when everyone asked why I got sent here, I just told them I robbed a store. I didn't tell them why." He looked up again, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "I don't want them to know, because I don't want them to have an excuse to pick on me for running. Please, please don't say anything, Blaine."

Blaine's throat felt like it was swollen a million times as he looked at Kurt's face. It looked…scared. He couldn't help it. He reached up and touched Kurt's cheek gently. "I swear to you, I won't say anything, Kurt. It's our secret." His eyes flicked down, and he leaned in. "Tell me no if you want to." Kurt swallowed then shook his head, so Blaine leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt closed his eyes and kissed Blaine back, then pulled back and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Blaine chuckled. "For what, silly?"

"For listening to me." Kurt leaned over and hugged the older boy, and it felt…good.

Jeff was on the other side of the door, and he peaked in and glared. "So, I'm not included in your little world, but Curly is? We'll see, Kurtie Bird. We'll see." He turned and stalked off.


End file.
